


Workin’ on it

by slayforkay



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, WynHaught brotp, badass Nicole, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayforkay/pseuds/slayforkay
Summary: I saw @daddyhaught s prompt on tumblr and I decided to give it a try.





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole Haught has known Waverly Earp since she was sixteen years old and new to Purgatory. Waverly was the first person she met, so gorgeous and adorable with her beautiful brown flowy hair . Nicole met Waverly at Purgatory’s National Park, she was climbing rocks to get a view of the motorcycle across the park when she saw a girl being pushed by a dark-haired little boy with a polo shirt on, Tucker was his name. 

Nicole jumped off the rocks she was climbing and marched right up to him pushing him to the ground. 

“listen here twig , if I see you touching her ever again I will turn you into hamburger meat” ,she hisses. 

“ o-okay I’m s-sorry W-waverly” he said as he ran away. 

Nicole held out a hand to pick Waverly up “ are you okay” she asked in a soft voice. 

“ yes, thank you. who are you “ she says while straightening out her yellow dress.

“ I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught. I just moved here from Alberta, my dad got a job as a cop or something so now I’m here” Nicole say kicking rocks around. 

“I’m Waverly Earp, my sister is Wynonna Earp you will probably like her she dresses like you and she likes to protect me like you did. She’s gonna be happy when she finds out you scared the pants off Tucker.” she beams. 

Nicole sees her mom waving for her to come over “ sorry Waverly I have to go my mom is summoning me , it was nice to meet you I hope I can see you again” 

”bye Nicole” waverly says as she heads back to the bench. 

“ who is that girl you were talking to Nikky” her mom says. 

Nicole sighs at the nickname “ her name is Waverly Earp, she’s very nice and pretty and I hope we can be friends because she’s the nicest person I’ve ever met and I hope she’s in my school”. she rambles. 

-

The next time Nicole sees Waverly is in the police station. Nicole’s dad had to pick up his uniform while they were running errands. Waverly walks in with a smile on her face and a book tucked under her arm, she’s the cutest thing Nicole has ever seen and she’s so confused when she feels her stomach tighten. 

A brunette girl with fantastic hair and a leather jacket walks in behind Waverly followed by an older man with a police uniform on. 

Waverly sees Nicole and runs over to her “ hey Nicole what are you doing here , are you in trouble “ she asks with a puzzled look on her face. 

“no , my dad had to pick up his uniform we were on our way to the mall for new clothes” Nicole says. 

“ oh okay , this is wynonna my sister, wynonna this is Nicole the girl I told you about” waverly exclaims. 

“ sup red Haught nice jacket , thanks for scaring Tucker he’s an annoying stalker” wynonna says. 

“ you’re welcome , so waverly what are you guys doing here” Nicole says questioningly.  
“  
oh , Lonnie brought us here so we can go to uncle Nedley’s” Waverly says excitedly. 

“ nikky it's time to go, say goodbye to your friends” Nicole’s dad days.

Nicole rolls her eyes “ bye Waverly and Wynonna”.

Nicole still couldn’t figure out why her stomach felt like she was going down on a rollercoaster whenever she was around Waverly.

-

A few months after they moved Nicole’s sister Jamie decided to visit. Jamie left home right after high school with her girlfriend to “find herself”. 

“ hey um Jamie how did you know you were .. well how did you know you liked girls” Nicole asked. 

“ well I never really had a crush on any boys and whenever I would get around Emily my stomach would feel all weird and my hands would sweat and I would be so nervous. After awhile I tried to date girls and I really knew when I kissed a girl and it felt magical” Jamie said dreamily. 

“ I-i think I like Waverly, whenever I’m around here my stomach feels weird and I get really happy and she makes me lose my cool” Nicole said. 

Jamie put her hand on Nicole’s “ you know it’s normal right, I support you one thousand percent and I think it’s really funny that she makes you lose your cool. You’re usually so guarded and stuff , she makes you soft little Haught”. 

“ yeah yeah I know but it’s only with her though no one else makes me feel all gooey. I think I might ask her out” Nicole said proudly.

“ you got this little haught she’ll fall for you so quick I mean you look just like me and I’m super Haught” Jamie winked. 

-

Wynonna was the second person Nicole told about her crush on Waverly. Wynonna and Nicole became friends because they both liked leather jackets and motorcycles and neither of them took any shit from anyone, except Waverly. 

Wynonna and Nicole were probably the most disliked students at Purgatory High. They always got in trouble together, skipping class and sneaking out the house to roam around town with Doc Holliday. 

They were the dynamic duo and Nicole hoped this crush wouldn’t ruin their friendship. 

“ yo HaughtPants what’s up you look a little pale” Wynonna said as she walked up to her. 

“ um I have to tell you about something and I don’t want you to get mad” Nicole said shyly. 

“ dude why would I get mad just tell me” wynonna said. 

“ ok so I have a crush on waverly and I want to ask her to be my girlfriend” Nicole said. 

“ really , that’s all, Nicole I already knew you liked Waverly. Whenever she comes around you get these heart eyes and you get all soft. Dude you’re like whipped by my baby sister and my baby sister is like 100 percent in love with you. ” Wynonna said matter of factly. 

“ soooo you would be fine with me asking your sister out” Nicole said questioningly. 

“ sure as long as you’re not gonna end up all mushy 24/7 I need someone to get in trouble with haughtrod” wynonna says. 

From that moment Nicole knew that she and Wynonna were “ best friends” and she was confident that Waverly would go out with her.


	2. You are Extraordinary

It took Nicole two weeks to figure out how to ask Waverly out. She backed out the plan twice and had to have Wynonna talk her back into it. 

Every-time she thought of a plan she didn’t go through with it because it just wasn’t enough. Waverly deserves something thoughtful and special , not some thing made up in two seconds. 

Nicole got the idea while sitting at the motorcycle parlor with Wynonna and Doc. 

“ Wynonna I GOT IT, I finally got it” Nicole exclaimed. 

“ got what Haughttie” wynonna says. 

“ I’ve got the perfect plan to ask Waverly out, I’ll take her to her favorite place and then drive to that ledge where the sun looks really nice and ask her out then” Nicole shouted loudly. 

“ ew dude that’s so sappy and so- Waverly OMG SHES GONNA DIE FROM EXCITEMENT” Wynonna shouted. 

“ I know right, all I have to do is convince her to stop reading or studying for two hours” Nicole says. 

Wynonna laughed loudly “ ha good luck with that Red”. 

-

It was a Thursday afternoon when Nicole built up enough courage to ask Waverly to go out on a date. She fixed her hair three times and changed outfits twice. 

She drove to their house on Homestead Avenue , parked the car and marched right up to the door with a bouquet of lilies in her hand; waverlys favorite flower. 

Nicole knocked three times and waited for someone to open the door. Gus opened the door “ I’m guessing you’re not here for Wynonna”. 

Nicole laughed “ no Gus I’m here for Waverly, I finally built up enough courage to do this”. 

“ finally, you’re all she talks about Nicole this, Nicole that, Nicole looks so cool on docs motorcycle, Nicole looks so dreamy with her leather jacket. If it wasn’t so cute I would be sick of it” Gus said letting Nicole in the house. 

Nicole smiled widely showing off that perfect smile and her adorable dimples. 

“ Waverly Earp there’s someone here for you get your butt down here” Gus yelled upstairs. 

Nicole heard fast footsteps coming down the stairs, her hands started to sweat. 

Waverly came downstairs wearing a light blue flowy dress and boots, Nicole stared at her in awe not able to speak. She handed Waverly the flowers and took a step back. 

“ N-Nicole what’s this for” Waverly says in confusion. 

“U-um well Waves I just they’re your favorite flowers so I thought I would get you some to be romantic like the movies you make me watch with you. B-because I wanted to a-ask you —“ Nicole stumbled 

“ today already Red we’re not getting any older” Wynonna interrupted. 

“ waverlywillyougooutwithme” Nicole says. 

“ yes, ohmygod, yes, finally I’ve been waiting for this for so long” waverly says without hesitation. 

She threw her arms around Nicole’s neck, Nicole picked her up and twirled her around. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn’t hear wynonnas fake gagging in the background. 

-

The next day after school Nicole picked Waverly up from the homestead. Once again Waverly left Nicole breathless, she was wearing one of those god forsaken crop tops, a skirt, and knee high boots. Nicole almost fainted on sight. 

Nicole left Waverly breathless too, she was wearing one of her signature band shirts, ripped jeans, high top converse and that famous leather jacket that Waverly loved. 

Nicole could never handle herself around Waverly Earp, she turns Nicole into a stuttering blubbering mess. It’s so hard not to when Waverly Earp smiles at her like she hung up the sun and the stars. 

She still can’t believe Waverly actually agreed to the date and is actually head over heels for her. 

It’s a dream come true. 

Nicole was stuck thinking when Waverly walked up to her and booped her on the nose. “ Soooo we gonna go out or are you just going to stare at me and drool Haught” Waverly says. 

“ oh-oh sorry … it’s just you’re uh very beautiful and so pretty and I like you so much” Nicole says with a smile plastered on her face. 

“ oh what a coincidence because I think you’re pretty and I like you so much Nicole Haught” Waverly tells her. 

“ Waverly Earp you are absolutely extraordinary and I’m so very happy I get to take you on a date. Aaaaand this is very nice but if we don’t hurry up I can’t do what I really want to so let’s get going. Nicole says as she opens the passenger side door for Waverly. 

Nicole drove for about fifteen minutes before she came to a stop. It was fall and not too cold outside so Nicole decided to have a picnic near the ledge so they wouldn’t miss the sunset. 

Nicole got out of the car and ran to Waverlys side to let her out. She grabbed her hand and led her towards the bench so she could get the supplies out of the trunk. 

The car was a gift from Nicole’s grandad for her sixteenth birthday. A 2011 two door Ford Mustang with leather interior. Her dad thought it was too much for a sixteen year old but Nicole fell in love when she first saw it. It wasn’t a motorcycle but it was something so close. 

The car was the second thing she loved, behind Waverly. 

She pulled the blanket and the basket out of the trunk and set it up on the bench. 

Waverly stared at her in awe,” Nicole I can’t believe you did this. This is the nicest thing someone has ever done for me, you’re the best.” 

“ well Waverly Earp you deserve the best so that is what I will give you.” Nicole says with a chuckle. 

“God Nicole.. you’re so perfect and sweet. I just can’t believe you actually like me”. Waverly leans forward and kisses Nicole’s cheek. 

Nicole blushed and showed her megawatt smile. Waverly has no idea that Nicole feels the exact same way. 

“ come on I have something I want to show you” Nicole says and she takes Waverlys hand. 

Nicole takes her to the ledge and they sit down on a blanket. Nicole leans back on her elbows to watch Waverly stare at the sun beginning to set. 

“ Nic this is… breathtaking” 

“ yeah it really is” Nicole says while looking at Waverly. 

Nicole sits up next to Waverly to see the end of the sun set. Waverly turns towards her and stares right into her big chocolate brown eyes. 

Nicole is nervous and her hands are sweating, Waverly is looking right into her eyes almost as if she was trying to find something. Waverly looks at her lips and then back to her eyes. 

Waverly gently brought her lips to Nicole’s and pulled back looking at Nicole to make sure it’s what she wanted. Nicole leaned in and Waverly met her halfway. It was the softest and sweetest kiss Waverly had ever had. 

If she had to describe the kiss the word she would use would be- Magical. It was like a fairytale kiss that you see in Disney movies. Nicole’s lips were like soft cloudy pillows. 

Nicole cupped Waverlys cheeks and surged forward for another kiss, less gentle but still as sweet. Nicole’s lips parted and Waverly traced her tongue across Nicole’s lip pushing into her mouth. Nicole moaned at the feeling causing Waverly to moan. 

Nicole pulled back “ waves as much as I would lo- like to continue this I have to get you back home”. 

“ mmm no fair I was really enjoying this, I can’t believe I waited so long , I could’ve been doing this for months” 

“ w-we can continue doing this for months… I-if you want” 

“ Nicole will you be my girlfriend” 

“ hey no fair I was going to ask” Nicole says while lightly pushing Waverlys shoulder. 

Waverly laughed “ so will you “? 

“ yes Waverly Earp I will be-“ 

Waverly cut her off with a searing kiss that made them fall backwards into the blanket. Nicole knew she was getting wrinkles in her leather jacket but for Waverly to be kissing her like she is, it’s totally worth it.


	3. Hit and Run

Nicole was the best girlfriend ever, she went to every single one of Waverly’s games and competitions. Sometimes she even managed to drag Wynonna and Doc to them. 

Nicole hated going to the games because Champ Hardy and his loser friends would always eye Waverly. It put her on edge and she hated it. Nicole sat in the stands cheering Waverly on being her number one fan while Champ just looked her up and down with a devious grin on his face. 

Nicole wanted to punch him right in his stupid boy man face. He was the best football player at Purgatory High and the most “ popular” making him arrogant and cocky. Nicole on the other hand was the schools pariah along with Wynonna and Doc. 

Nicole always got in trouble for fighting or smoking cigarettes with Wynonna in the girls bathroom on the third floor. Waverly chastised them for it every single time. 

Waverly loved to try and keep Nicole on track, she was an A student and the smartest student at school. Anytime Nicole would mention a “ stupid test “ or a “ dumb assignment” Waverly would jump to help her with it. Waverly helped Nicole stay on track but never out of trouble. 

But when it came to Champ dumbass Hardy, there was no way Nicole could stay out of trouble. 

-

“ I don’t know why Waverly wastes herself on that dykemobile, she could be with a real man like me. I could satisfy her not that stupid wannabe” Champ scoffs as he watches Waverly and Nicole across the cafeteria. 

“ totally Champ, you’re the best thing for Waverly. I mean dude you’re the quarterback and she’s head cheerleader it’s like you were meant to be. plus she’s right on your hotness scale dude” Pete York says standing up for Champ. 

Champ picks up his letterman and walks towards their table. When he gets there he takes a seat right across from Waverly. 

Nicole scoffs at him and puts her arm around Waverly. “ what do you want Hardy your company is unwanted”. 

Waverly swats her thigh under the table “ be nice Nic”. 

Nicole rolls her eyes because there is no way in hell she could be nice to Champ douchebag Hardy. 

Waverly looks at Champ” hello Champ what brings you to our table” she says with a smile. 

Champ runs his hand through his hair flexing with the motion. “ I was wondering if we could talk, you know like without your guard dog here” he says while smirking at Nicole. 

“ Nicole is not my guard dog Champ and I would appreciate it if you didn’t speak of her that way. Anything you would like to say to me you can say in front of her” Waverly states. 

 

“ whatever , I wanted to know if you were doing anything after the game, you know the one that I’m gonna win. I was thinking we could go on a date or something like that stuff girls do” Champ says cockily. 

At this point Nicole’s blood is boiling she can feel it from her toes to her chest. All she wants to do is knock that stupid little arrogant smirk of Champs face. The only thing holding her back is Waverly. 

Waverly would hate for her to start a fight.

 

“ okay Champ I’m going to say this once so I want you to listen closely, Nicole and I are together and I don’t like you that way. I would really appreciate it if you stop asking me out. “ Waverly says. 

“ I mean it’s not even a real relationship so I don’t under—“ 

“ Listen here Hardy, you’ve got about five seconds to get away from this table or I’m going to beat the shit out of you”. Nicole says with clenched teeth. 

Champ scoffs and gets up from the table mumbling something under his breath. 

Nicole unclenches her jaw and feels Waverly’s hand on her cheek. “ don’t let him get to you Nicole, you are so much better than that. You won , you have me and I have you. Let him simmer in that jealousy because he will never have me.” Waverly says reassuringly. 

Nicole already knows that Champ will never have Waverly but sometimes he just gets under her skin. She has to remind herself that Waverly wants her and that’s not going to change. 

-

 

Nicole is sitting in the parking lot with Wynonna and Rosita waiting for Waverly after the game. 

Nicole sees Champ jog up to Waverly and Chrissy across the parking lot. Champ is touching Waverly and Nicole doesn’t like it one bit. 

Nicole isn’t possessive of Waverly or anything like that she completely understands that Waverly is her own person and she can do as she pleases . It’s just Champ. Nicole doesn’t trust Champ at all. Champ has tried to make her life a living hell ever since she got to Purgatory. So whenever Champ is around it just makes her wanna knock his pretty little lights out. 

Nicole sees Waverly jerk her arm away and Champ grabs her pulling her towards him. That’s when Nicole runs towards Champ and tackles all 168 pounds of him. 

Nicole is running on nothing but adrenaline as she punches Champs face over and over. Eventually Champ knocks her off and is up in two seconds and gives her one swift kick to the ribs. It knocks the wind out of her but she gets back up. 

At this point there’s a huge crowd and she can’t find Waverly. 

What Champ didn’t know was that her dad forced her to take boxing for six years so as soon as she got up she punched Champ with all the strength in her body sending him down like a sack of potatoes. 

“ holy shit Nicole just knocked out Champ” someone screamed. 

Waverly pushed through the crowd trying to get to Nicole. Nicole was prepared to be yelled at or slapped but instead Waverly surges up and kisses her on the lips hungrily. Nicole melts into it but pulls back confused.  
I  
“ w-what was that for, I thought you would be angry” Nicole says. 

Waverly plays with the hair at the nape of Nicole’s neck “ why would I be mad, you stopped Champ from possibly hurting me”. 

“ well because I started a fight and knocked Champ out “ Nicole says with a hint of pride in her voice. 

Waverly grabs Nicole’s arm to walk towards the car, ” yes you did knock Champ out but you helped me so I’m thankful, just maybe don’t go around knocking other people out”. 

“ I’ll think about it “ Nicole says with a smile on her face as Waverly drags her towards the car. 

Once they’re in the car Waverly goes for the radio like always and puts on their “ Makeout Cd” as Wynonna calls it. 

Waverly takes Nicole’s hand in hers , “ I can’t believe you knocked out Champ, look what you did to your hand it’s all bruised up now. Have I ever told you how much I love your hands, they’re so big but not manly and they’re soft. Your fingers are so long and my hand fits perfectly in yours.” Waverly rambles admiringly. 

Nicole wraps her fingers around Waverly’s hand and brings it up to her mouth peppering kisses all over. Waverly smiles and leans forward meeting Nicole halfway for a kiss. 

Kissing Nicole is on the top of Waverly’s list of the things she loves. It's like being outside in the cold all day then walking into the warmest room and being wrapped up in ten blankets.

Waverly kisses Nicole her tongue sliding into Nicole’s mouth. Nicole slides her tongue over Waverly’s battling for dominance , for the first time Nicole doesn’t give in. She lightly places her hand on Waverly’s throat looking for disapproval but instead Waverly leans into it coercing her to press harder. 

Waverly has been looking for this, trying to draw it out of Nicole but she’s too much of a gentlewoman. Sometimes Waverly just wants Nicole to take control and be dominant. 

Waverly starts to move to get to Nicole’s side but then someone is banging on the window. 

Wynonna.

“ yo horn dogs let us in we’ve been waiting here for like fifteen minutes” Wynonna yells at the window. 

Waverly groans “ really Wynonna you couldn’t catch a ride from Doc or even Dolls” she says as she unlocks the doors. 

“ uhm definitely not me and Red were supposed to go to that new bar that just opened up since we got a new ID guy but someone decided to knock Champ out then make out in the car for fifteen minutes” Wynonna says. 

Nicole laughs, “ yeah sorry not sorry I had an opportunity and I took it and it was your baby sister who decided to jump me and makeout in Delilah”. 

Waverly blushes and sinks into the front seat. 

“ first of all gross , second of all it’s weird that you call your car Delilah , and third of all can we leave I want two things right now and neither of them are in this car” Wynonna states. 

“ oh really , here I was thinking i had a chance with you Earp ” Rosita says. 

“ you know I just might take you up on that one day boobs” wynonna says. 

Nicole drives to the homestead and waits for everyone to get out of the car before she pulls Waverly into a bruising kiss and walks away leaving Waverly stunned. 

“w-what , you can’t just walk away after that” Waverly says. 

“ I can and I just did “ Nicole says with a smirk on her face. She begins to run towards the house “ catch me if you can”. 

Waverly runs after her and eventually catches up to her. She doesn’t know it but Waverly might have turned Nicole into a sappy mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hoping to make this multiple chapters they might be a little slow coming though bc I’m starting school in a few days. If you liked it plz leave a comment or kudos or even some constructive feedback. :)


End file.
